One Shots
by ThatOneGirl0209
Summary: Anything and everything
1. chapter 1

I'm starting one shots so give an idea and I will post.

Also that one guest with no name who posted on "murder the louds" I can't understand you one bit, but I think you believe that I'm the other loud house fanfiction writers. Well I can assure you that I'm not, also I'm flattered you think I am, I'm not that good of a writer.


	2. Luna's fall

Idea: LeviAckerman0209

Lincoln and his family were hiking up a steep hill. "Hey, Luna, you ok ?" Lincoln said. Luna looked up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well to bad bitch ! RAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lincoln screamed as he pushed her off the hill.

Luna fell 300 feet and died a horrible death. Her blood painted the mountain.

Luna's body was left and eaten by bears.

The end.


	3. The punch

Rated M

Idea: Flagg1991

"On this day we drink this punch sent by the one from the great below." Lincoln yelled and his followers cheering him on.

Lincoln's sisters all sat on a seat cheering Lincoln on.

"Satan if we die we wish to become a dilbo used by you and you only."

Everyone pick up a cup and poured some punch and started drinking it. Lincoln and his sisters started to transform. "AHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING ?!" Lola screamed.

Soon everyone turned into a giant dildo they were summoned to hell, Satan used the dildo to obliterate his asshole everyday.

The End.


	4. Clyde Lord Of Memes

**Idea: Guest**

 **Rated: M**

Clyde walked out of class and into the back of the school.

"Lord of memes,Lord of memes, Lord of memes!" Clyde chanted.

Suddenly a box appeared in front of him. He slowly opened the box and pulled out the contents.

He found a giant sniper, Doritos, mountain dew and MLG glasses.

Clyde walked back into class when he saw Lincoln he noscoped Lincoln while eating Doritos and drinking mountain dew.

All the kids went wild. One even asked his mom to get the camera.

Clyde went upstairs and jumped off the roof did a 360 and noscoped Lincoln again, but then time froze and a joint came spinning into Clyde's mouth and landed right in between his lips.

Clyde threw away the sniper and pulled out a handgun. Clyde jumped off a desk and 720 noscoped him eyes closed. Everyone cheered him on as he blew more and more chunks of Lincoln's head off.

Clyde got the sniper again and did more noscopes.

When a familiar man walked up on screen.

Eddy walked to everyone's line of vision. "WOW."

 **I'm going to try to post more often now.**


	5. My Bitch

**Rated M**

 **Idea: 763Boi**

Clyde stepped out of his house wearing Crocs and a pink shirt with a heart on it! Clyde walked over to a batch of flowers and took a huge whiff and smiled.

"Sup fag."

He heard from across the street, he turned his head and saw his best friend.

Clyde frowned. "Why would you say that, Lincoln?"

"Get yo cringy ass outta before I beat your faggot ass." Lincoln hissed.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Clyde said as he rose his ramen noodle arms in the air.

Lincoln smiled and put his arms out in a fighting position. "Try me, bitch."

Clyde ran over to Lincoln and threw his fist out like retard trying attempting to hit him with his pebble like fist.

With each swing Lincoln stepped back and blocked them. Lincoln rushed Clyde and grabbed Clyde's arm and threw it over his back.

"Now, let's have some fun." Lincoln said as he snapped Clyde's arm.

Clyde screamed in pain as he held his broken arm, he fell to his knees and looked up only to see a knee right to his face.

Lincoln's knee hit Clyde's mouth, it bursted with blood and ripped open.

Clyde laid in the middle of the road and cried as he leaked blood from his mouth.

"I'll get revenge." Clyde whispered.

The next day

Clyde walked over to the loud house and knocked on the door, Luna answered it and let him in.

"Hi Clyde." She spoke as he walked in.

Clyde walked past her and spoke. "Yeah whatever bitch."

Luna gasped and cried.

Clyde stepped high above everyone back handed them.

"You are all my bitches you do as I say when I say." He said as he smacked Lana repeatedly.

Everyone obeyed him and fell to their knees and begged for him not to beat him.

The End


End file.
